Chains, Chocolate and a Stripper
by JoysOfL
Summary: Mello gets a female stripper for his birthday from the Mafia, who don't know that he is gay. He has a hard time pretending to enjoy her when all he really wants is Matt. MattXMello rated M for being a little lemon


*Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Death Note or Death Note itself. But I do own Star :)

**This story of mine is a little racey, but who doesnt love that kinda thing!**

**Poor Mello suffers a little bit throughout, so i'm sorry to all you Mello lovers (me included, although, im not really apologising to myself, coz that would just be pointless... ANYWAY) it will be all good in the end.**

**I promise.**

**Anyway, i do hope that you enjoy this story, im really interested in how it will be recieved by all you excellent readers out there.**

**Its rated M for a reason... keep that in mind youngens, swearing, lemon and violence do show their ugly but oh so good faces :)**

**Enjoy!**

**XD**

**

* * *

**

**_Chains, Chocolate and a Stripper_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 1: Imagination is the Key

_Well this is awkward_, Mello thought to himself as he watched the semi-naked women twirl around before him.

She was gorgeous, he had to admit that. Her long red hair spun around her as she spun her body, her short black mini skirt laced with thin lengths of chain graced around her hips, accentuating her thighs to perfection. She was wearing silver high heeled shoes, and garters with their straps running up her leg, disappearing beneath her skirt. Covering her chest were more chains. They wound around her neck, falling down the space between in her breasts, curling around her waist and running in a straight line up her back, connecting with the chains around her neck. Her name was Star.

They had chosen well, and Mello was positive that if he had enjoyed the company of girls, this one would have been particularly good for him. Chains were a favoured fetish of his… it was just a shame the female gender wasn't.

It was the 13th of December, Mello's birthday, and he wasn't too happy about the fact that he was spending his birthday with a Mafia Mob he was currently working with than with more preferable company. Mello loved birthdays. It was the only day in the year where everyone did what he told them to, got him lots of presents, and he could be excused for any form of behaviour, be it good or bad, that he might display. He had told the group of his love for birthdays, and reminded the men that he loved great presents and was expecting something particularly good coming from such rich men.

They had delivered.

But Mello wasn't going to admit his sexual orientation to a group of sturdy men triple his size that would bash up an un-expecting gay man on the street for fun with blinking an eyelid. It would practically be suicide

Mello could just picture their reaction now; they would be both angry and embarrassed that the man that they were currently taking orders from was most likely picturing them naked when he got bored.

Not that Mello did this of course, especially in the case of some of the larger men in the group. But these were Mafia mob guys, and they were extremely self centred, and would jump to the immediate conclusion that their leather glad instructor fancied them.

Then the guns, machetes and crowbars would come out.

So Mello sat still, gazing at the dancing girl with an artificial smile on his face, thinking about all the different presents that he would have greatly preferred.

"What's wrong sweetie? Feeling down?"

The sickly sweet voice of Star broke through his ponderings, and he focused upon her to see that she was leaning seductively forward towards him, lips dangerously close to his. She glanced down to his crotch, gesturing towards the obvious fact that he wasn't being aroused by all the dancing she was doing.

"Is there something you would prefer me to be doing instead?"

_Yeah… getting dressed and going home._

"No, this is great, I guess I'm just a bit tired" Mello replied, contradicting his actual feelings. He was bored, not tired.

"Are you sure? Usually even the most sullen of men have had some movement downstairs by now"

Mello shrugged, what was he supposed to say to that?

"I think you're just a little shy" Star continued, still lingering close to his face, her breath tickling his mouth, "Why don't just you and me go to a room where we can be alone, and we won't have to worry about all these men looking at us"

It was true; even if it was Matt prancing around in front of him Mello would have had a hard time getting into the mood with half a dozen or so Mafia men gazing upon their every move.

"Alright, come with me then" Mello said, getting up from his chair.

There was a resounding grumble of approval and disappointment amongst the men. They obviously wanted to see the show, and watch the girl strip further down, but were pleased all the same that Mello seemed to be satisfied enough to take her to his bedroom for some more private fun.

_You have her then if you want to see her so badly_, Mello thought, as he trudged down the hall to his room, taking a bar of chocolate out of his pocket as he went and taking a bite.

"You're a silent one huh? Don't worry Hun, I'm not going hurt you, unless of course, it's the kind of thing you enjoy…" Star giggled.

"Let's just get away from all the men ok?" Mello said.

"Well alright then."

They walked in to his bedroom, and Mello stationed himself in the middle of the room, standing rather awkwardly with his eyes faced to the floor. He had no idea what he was meant to do with a girl. He was used to having Matt, who liked it rough, and, partly because he was male and they had been fighting against each other their entire lives anyway; could take a little bit of a beating throughout. But with a girl, he supposed he was meant to be gentle, to caress her like she might be a about to break or something. Take it slow.

_How boring_

Star sidled over to him, clearly trying to work her 'magic', and put a hand to his chest, pushing him in the direction of the bed.

"Now sit down," she said, "and let's do this again without all the spectators."

This time she sat on him, her legs on either side of his legs, moving her stomach and swaying from said too side, moving against him. She trailed a finger down, starting at his jaw line, skimming along his neck, then down his black vest, resting on the buckle of his leather jeans, playfully teasing the line of skin just above.

_Wow, I can't believe people actually enjoy this sort of stuff; she's so light I can't feel a thing. And all she's doing is touching my stomach. The damned dinner table does that if I walk to close and I don't get off on it do I?_

"Are you gay?"

_What the fuck did she just say?!_

"Excuse me?"

"Are you gay, cause you know, you're as soft as ice cream, and probably have about as much heat as ice cream too at the moment. So, are you?"

"No I am not gay!" Mello cried indignantly.

_Who does she think she is, asking me questions like that? Fine, if she's going to be like that then I'm just going to have to fake it. _

"Come here"

Mello wrapped his arms around the girl pulling her closer to him, and started to kiss her, imagining with all his might that she was Matt, and trying to remember the last time he and Matt were together.

"Oooh there's a prick" Star commented and Mello rolled his eyes internally, "Guess you like to be in control huh?"

"That's right I do" Mello replied with added enthusiasm; so as to try and erase any doubt in this girls mind that he was gay. If she mentioned even the slightest hint towards it in front of the other guys, they would immediately start noticing some of the "gay" things he did.

They were too dim to pick up on it at the moment, and assumed Mello was miles away, planning their next form of attack, when his eyes were absently directed to a retreating man's arse. But if the seed was planted in their heads that they might have a queer on their hands, they would see him staring at a man's arse and painfully punish him for it.

Mello wasn't so much afraid of the pain, just of the loss of this valuable help in the Kira case, and or, the loss of his life entirely. It was worth faking it too one hooker for in any case.

In his head he saw Matt's lips pressing against him; he imagined extra weight sitting on his lap and pressing into his crotch as a substitute for Matt. He pulled Star closer, imagining his hands running across broad shoulders rather then her slim figure.

"Mmm Matt…" he groaned.

"Matt? My name is Star my dear, and I am not a guy."

Mello opened his eyes in surprise. Was he really stupid enough to say that out loud?

_Shit_

"Uh... Matt… ilda! Your name is Matilda isn't it?"

"No... it's Star. Are you sure you want this?"

"Of course I want this," Mello was struggling to defend himself now, "It's just that… the last stripper girl I had, her name was Matilda, and she did basically what you are doing now, except maybe a little bit better. I'm sorry I guess I flashed back to her and said her name instead of yours. You understand right?"

Star's eyes flashed furiously.

"Yeah I know the girl you're talking about. She walks around the city like she's all that. Don't you worry, I'm going to give you a better time then she could even dream of."

_Well what do you know, there actually is a stripper called Matilda. Guess I got lucky._

Star grabbed Mello's hand and pressed it up against one of her breasts, she moved closer on top of him, kissing him hard. Then she got off his lap and kneeled on the floor, undoing his zipper in the process.

_Damn, I guess I kind of encouraged her with that comment. Matt… Matt… Matt._

_

* * *

_

**Sooo... did you like it?**

**I hope Star was described well, could you picture her and what she was doing?**

**I'm a little iffy on the chain top, but hopefully you all got the gist.**

**Just like the majority of writers on this site, reviews are awesome and greatly appreciated.**

**Please tell me what you thought.**

**Good? Bad? Something in between?**

**It's all helpful :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XD**


End file.
